Una conversación puede cambiar todo
by Kathya Paintbrush
Summary: Esto ocurre cuando Steve se encuentra con Paty después que Ralf le había dicho que la rivalidad de Steve y Oliver era por ella más que por el futbol.
1. Chapter 1

**Una conversación puede cambiar todo**

Capitulo I

Esto ocurre cuando Steve se encuentra con Paty después que Ralf le había dicho que la rivalidad de Steve y Oliver era por ella más que por el futbol.

"Paty ¿puedo hablar contigo unos minutos por favor?"

"Claro Steve."

"¿Primero como está Oliver?"

"Esta bien gracias por preguntar, ¿eso era todo?"

"No pero es un poco engorroso podemos ir a otro lado." Pregunto Steve, Paty por primera vez vio al tigre inseguro.

"No lo creo tengo que ver a mi equipo" -dijo de repente- tal ves después.

"Esta bien solo quería disculparme."

En eso interrumpe Bruces." Paty apúrate, Steve que haces aquí."

"Veo que te hiciste la cirugía plástica Harper." Respondió Steve retirándose con el orgullo herido.

Paty quedo pensativa el Tigre disculpándose, será por lo que me dijo Ralf, no lo creo dudo que se lo haya dicho y si se lo comento yo soy la que le debo una disculpa.

"Chicos tengo unas cosas que hacer vuelvo enseguida." Le dijo a sus compañeros del Niupy. Y corrió a seguir a Steve, no sabia porque no le grito que se detuviera tal ves solo quería ver como realmente era o sea jamás pensó que el Tigre pudiera fijarse en ella menos ella en él a ella le gustaba Oliver pero ya estaba resignada a que a él solo le gustaba el futbol, por que se cuestionaba tanto el hecho de hablar con Steve si eran enemigos y a ella no le gustaba no señor no le gustaba se repetía a si misma una y otra ves.

Steve fue a su casa y jugo un rato con sus hermanos a la pelota a la tiña se sentó en la calle a leerles un cuento y cuando vio a su mamá llegar con unas bolsas corrió a ayudarle y le dijo:

"Mamá porque no me avisaste yo hubiese ido a comprar descansa yo cuido a mis hermanitos." y le sonrío dulcemente Paty no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía esa sonrisa la derritió, el era tan dulce porque siempre se mostraba tan malo en el juego y con todos lo jugadores en general pero también recordó que en su equipo harían cualquier cosa por él o sea Ralf había hablado con ella. De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"Tesoro estoy bien ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros disfruta y decide tu futuro yo puedo son la familia recuerda que yo soy la mamá y tu el hijo es mi deber cuidar de ti y no al revés."

"Mamá me gusta ayudarte seria distinto con papá aquí pero no esta por lo que en lo que pueda ayudar lo hare" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y le arrebato las pesadas bolsas y las entro a la casa.

"Como quieras bebe." Dijo su madre al viento

Paty estaba aun mas sorprendida, y pensó "si no lo veo no lo creo" y rió, "el tigre en casa era un gatito". Después de un rato pensó en esperar e inventar algo como que se había perdido o que había ido a visitar a alguien pues no podría decirle que lo estaba siguiendo.

En eso Steve salio. "Mamá vuelvo en un ratito." Después de unos segundos y al no escuchar respuesta agrego "¿Puedo?"

"Si Steve puedes"

"Gracias mamá." Y salio corriendo Paty lo siguió de lejos y llego al cementerio.

Y pensó. "que tétrico estará haciendo un maleficio contra mi Oliver" y comenzó a acercarse para detenerlo "yo no creo en brujas pero que las hay las hay y es mejor prevenir que curar" en eso vio que Steve se detenía frente a una tumba y sentó para estar mas cómodo y comenzó a decir "como estas papá espero que bien, nosotros estamos mejor claro que aun duele no tenerte con nosotros, tu sabes cuanto te amamos solo tu sabes cuanto te amo papi, lo siento se que te prometí ser el mejor jugador de futbol pero no voy a poder cumplir la promesa voy a renunciar al Thor el entrenador no me quiere en el equipo y no lo culpo los dos sabemos que no soy una persona fácil -rió- lo único que me duele es defraudarte –diciendo esto comenzó a sollozar- lo siento no se porque estoy llorando si yo no lloro pero te extraño tanto y esa promesa era lo único que me quedaba de ti ahora no se como seguir por primera ves en años que me siento perdido no se que quieres para mi –y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte- porque me dejaste papi porque te fuiste de mi lado duele tanto, cada ves que cierro los ojos veo cuando tu los cerraste para siempre el dolor que tenias en esa mirada el daño por la traición de tus supuestos amigos, y el dolor de dejarnos en el desamparo por eso no deje que nadie llorara por eso me lo prohibí todos estos años porque tu no querías que sufriéramos pero te falle papá ya no soy digno de ti ya no puedo respirar – y se dejo caer y lloro como debió hacerlo hace años- te extraño tanto papi te necesito tanto lo siento tanto no quería ser otro que te defraudara yo solo quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mi te amo papito"

Paty a medida que escuchaba le caían las lagrimas y no pudo sino comparar la vida de Steve y Oliver, Steve el Tigre era el mas odiado en la cancha y por todos los jugadores pero en su familia se desvivía por ellos daría cualquier cosa por ellos y nada le había sido fácil, en cambio Oliver era el mas querido y admirado por todos en la cancha pero en su familia era egocéntrico solo pensaba en sus sueños "ir a Brasil" sin pensar en la tristeza que eso le causaba a su madre o a ella que obviamente se notaba que le gustaba pero siempre era mas importante el balón y a demás tenia todo lo que necesitaba con solo pedirlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el llanto de Steve se hizo desperado ella se asusto y sin saber que hacer ni que hacer corrió a donde estaba él y lo abrazo, cuando se dio cuanta de lo que había hecho espero un empujón o preguntas o peor insultos pero para su sorpresa Steve se dejo abrazar y lloro con ella hasta que se quedo dormido del agotamiento emocional. Cuando finalmente despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado pensó que Paty se burlaría de él estaba tan vulnerable, pero poco a poco se armo de valor y la miro a los ojos y solo vio ternura, esa ternura oculta detrás del papel de niña niño que jugaba en el niupi donde todos la miraban como uno mas pero el siempre había visto mas haya será porque el siempre tenia un papel que jugar jamás dejar que alguien lo viera débil así no podrían dañarlo como hicieron con su padre, y Steve sonrío al verla aun caían lagrimas de los ojos de ambos y sin darse cuenta se besaron pero fue un beso calido tierno lleno de amor y sentimiento, luego fue uno mas pasional se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento (eso que era el primer beso de ambos) cuando comenzaron a sacarse los chalecos de repente volvieron a la realidad estaban en el cementerio y delante del papá de Steve y se pusieron rojos "papá lo siento nuevamente" sonrío "te presento a Paty, Paty mi papá" dijo tratando salir del paso, Paty leyó el nombre del padre de Steve y dijo "señor Sean mucho gusto, lamento el espectáculo que acaba de presenciar, no en realidad lamento que lo haya presenciado no el espectáculo –rió- tiene un gran hijo y se que esta orgulloso de él, pero el y yo tenemos que conversar ahora así que me despido y aunque no lo crea esta es la primera ves que hago algo así, así, que no piense mal de mi ok. Steve despídete y vamos" dijo tomándole la mano "te espero haya" dijo aun mas roja "gracias" después que Paty se retiro "bueno ella es Paty te acuerdas que te había hablado de ella bueno creo que el día no están malo como cuando comenzó, te amo papi te veo otro día.".

Después fue donde estaba Paty y caminaron de la mano pero sin mirarse hasta un parque para poder conversar.

"siento que me hayas visto así, de hecho que hacías ahí"

"te seguí quería hablar contigo tal ves solo quería conocerte, saber como eras realmente, me sorprendiste"

"gracias creo, siento lo que hizo Ralf no debió ponerte en esa situación"

"me alegro que lo haya hecho sino no te habria conocido" dijo besándolo. "es cierto lo que dijo Ralf"

"si, se que es pronto y que tal ves digas que no pero quieres ser mi novia" dijo rojo como un tomate "si quieres no tienes que decírselo a nadie"

"si quiero" esta ves salto a sus brazos por primera ves sintió que ella era lo primero para alguien cosa que jamás había sentido con Oliver y que jamás sentiría, ahora ella tenia a un tigre. "jamás te ocultaría" dijo sonriendo "Steve tienes que volver habla con el entrenador yo se que tendrás tu oportunidad solo debes creer en ti, yo creo en ti".

Después de un gran rato de mimos Paty dijo: "no es cierto lo que le dijiste a tu padre no has fracasado y el esta orgulloso de ti" "gracias, Paty me cuentas de tu vida quiero conocerte, debo confesar que siempre me gustaste eras diferente al resto de las niñas eres fuerte luchas por lo que quieres y por quienes quieres pero eres dulce pero no te gusta que la gente se de cuenta de eso" Paty lo interrumpió "me describes a mi o a ti" "creo que a los dos" río Steve "quiero conocerte" la siguiente hora intercambiaron historias y Paty estaba aun mas sorprendida de Steve "como no te vi antes" dijo besándolo suavemente. "te gustaba Oliver de hecho ¿aun te gusta?" pregunto tristemente "no, estaba embobada con Oliver pero el no me conoce y ahora que me doy cuenta yo tampoco y lo que me gustaba de él era no se tal vez como futbolista porque como trata a quienes le rodean no me gusta mas" Steve vio la hora y dijo "me tengo que ir a mi casa deje que volvía en un ratito y han pasado mas de 5 horas mi mamá va a matarme" río "si te escuche debo confesar que jamás me imagine al Tigre pidiendo permiso" "oye es mi mamá y ella puede ser la mamá tigresa" río con mas ganas "no mi mamá es un amor pero es una cosa de respeto, ¿me acompañas?" "en serio" "si ya conociste a mi papá creo que lo correcto es que conozcas el resto de la familia" "que nervios" dijo partiendo a casa de su nuevo y primer novio.

En casa de Steve.

"mamá perdona la hora pero…" fue interrumpido

"pero mamá nada mira la hora que es Steve, jamás creí que llegaría este día estas castigado"

"mamá, tu no me castigas" dijo sonriendo angelicalmente "cinco horas joven eso es mucho mas que un ratito" dijo con un todo de madre muy molesta, pero ella confiaba en su hijo y sabia que lo mas probable era que hubiese ido a hablar con su padre. Steve estaba pálido su mamá lo estaba retando y castigando delante de su novia quería desaparecer la tal vez debió llegar diciendo vengo con vista no me restes ya que su madre estaba en otra habitación y no sabia que estaba acompañado. Paty le tomo la mano y se la apretó firme y le dijo al oído "mejor me voy" en eso Rose le dijo a su hijo mientras caminaba a su encuentro "como estaba Sean supongo que nos mando saludos" "por supuesto papá esta muy bien y te mando muchos besos y abrazos y para los peques cosquillas en la guatita" dijo tomando a su hermanito menor y haciéndole cosquillas "mamá ella es Paty mi novia" dijo avergonzándose "un placer, desean comer algo" "un te por favor" tomaron once todos junto y cuando ya era tarde "Steve señora Rose muchas gracias por todo me encanto conocerlos y ya es hora que me retire porque ya es muy tarde" "ni hablar te voy a dejar" "no amor tu estas castigado recuerdas" "amor esa era una broma de mi mamá ella sabia donde estaba, cierto mamá" "si tesoro, y te vuelves con cuidado, fue un placer concerté".

Steve dejo a Paty en la entrada del hotel se dieron un gran beso y se fue a su casa.

Ambos pensaban como explicarían esto Pero Steve sabia que tendría excelente acogida por sus compañeros de equipo pero tenia miedo que pasaría con los amigos de Paty pues no quería ponerla en medio.

Si quieren que siga escribiendo esta historia dejen sus opiniones sino para que seguir.

Chau


	2. Chapter 2

**Primeras reacciones**

**Capitulo II**

Steve se fue lentamente a casa pensando en lo raro que había sido este día como todo había comenzado, y no podía dejar de sonreír cuando recordó que estaba de novio con Paty, después comenzó a planificar su día "primero tengo que encontrar el momento para ver a "mi novia" después presentárselas a los chicos y pensar en todo lo rete a Ralf por echarme al agua, se va a reír mucho de mí, Richard va ha estar contento espero si en realidad es mejor para él menos competencia para sus conquistas, río para si, y el resto no se tal ves me vean como a un traidor esto parece una película "durmiendo con el enemigo" protagonizada por Paty Aidé Amor y Steve Andre Hyuga, y hablar con el entrenador para que me deje jugar o al menos estar con mis compañeros, la vida es complicada tengo que hablar con Richard y Ralf dijo volviendo al hotel.

Una vez reunidos los tres.

"Tengo que contarles algo" dijo Steve "espero lo tomen bien y no me odien y estén felices por mi porque de verdad los necesito ahora que todo esta patas pariba"

"Si capitán" dijo Richard preocupado nunca había visto a Steve así ni siquiera cuando dejo el equipo.

"Estoy de novio con Paty" dijo sin respirar todos de quedaron en silencio y no sabían que decir.

"Ya pues digan algo" pidió Steve.

"Felicitaciones creo" dijo Richard riéndose.

"Después de todo lo que me retaste y gritaste y casi pegaste te pones de novio con ella eres increíble" dijo fingiendo enojo.

"Lo siento – hizo una mueca de simpatía- es suficiente"

"Si –riendo- felicitaciones" dijo abrazándolo. "ya cuenta, cuenta"

"nooooooooo, eso jamás pero lo que les diré es que estoy feliz" dijo sonriendo "pero no se como serán las cosas mañana, igual no quiero que Paty tenga dramas con sus amigos y ustedes saben de todo el drama con 'Atom', pero bueno también quiero volver al equipo aunque sea en la banca, en una de esas se lesionan todos y me tiene que dejar jugar obligado" dijo riendo.

"Ya me veo la final tu y tu novia por equipos distintos" dijo Ralf sobandose las manos.

"En realidad, mejor no juego"

"No seas tonto… capitán, tienes que jugar, encontraremos la forma, tú preocúpate solo de volver al equipo".

"Gracias por escucharme ahora debo volver a casa que mi mamá esta extrañamente regañona" río Steve.

"Ya era hora" dijo Richard.

"Ja, ya cuídense y gracias por escucharme y… me tragare el orgullo y volveré al equipo, bien"

"Si capitán" dijo Ralf

"Cuídate y disfruta estos momentos son los mejores" dijo Richard

"Claro por eso tu duras solo días para poder sentir en momento muchas veces" intervino Ralf.

Steve rió y agrego "ese es mi chico, ya me voy cuídense y si ven a 'mi novia'… hay no se, hagan lo que quieran, no se que se hace en estas situaciones Richard es el experto" dijo llenose.

En el lugar de reuniones del Niupi.

"Paty donde estabas, llevas perdida toda la tarde" dijo Bruce.

"Deja esta preocupada por Oliver" dijo Al

"Estoy bien y estaba ocupada gracias" respondió Paty y pensaba como les voy a decir no quiero mantener en secreto a Steve no se lo merece pero que hago no se como reaccionar siempre pensé que seria con Oliver jamás con el tigre 'mi tigre' sonrío. "Voy a dar una vuelta" dijo dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta.

En esas vueltas se encontró con Ralf y Richard quienes la miraban muy extraños, ella pensó saben pero como si Steve se fue a su casa como un niño bueno sino la suegra –dizo una mueca de dolor- 'que susto' suegra ya le dije suegra, Paty enfócate la mamá o señora Hyuga o Tía Rose, no llevas ni un día y ya te estas barsiando y sonrío con ese pensamiento el que fue abruptamente interrumpido.

"Paty que te hace sonreír tanto" pregunto Ralf

"Mejor 'quien' te hace sonreír" corrigió Richard.

"Ok, como supieron" respondió tímidamente Paty.

"Como crees, vimos ese beso apasionado cuando te vino a dejar" dijo Richard riéndose.

"Pero como si nos preocupamos que no hubiese nadie" se puso roja como un tomate.

"Es verdad entonces, el tigre solo nos contó que estaban juntos no que tan juntos" dijo Richard sin dejar de reír.

"Eres un maldito Tex Tex" fingió enojo Paty "así que les contó ¿Cuándo? si el se había ido".

"Se devolvió, yo nunca lo había visto así estaba tan emocionado, nervioso que tenia que contarle a alguien o iba a estallar, estaba inmensamente feliz" dijo Ralf

"O sea cada ves que decía Paty se le iluminaba la cara, el capitán se nos esta poniendo cursi" río Richard,

"Si estas haciendo de él un gatito" agrego Ralf.

"Chicos le voy a contar a Steve todo lo que están diciendo y van a conocer al tigre enojado" dijo Paty sonrojándose aun mas.

"Ya fuera de broma, es verdad que le hiciste, o sea nosotros igual felices por ustedes sobre todo por el capitán ya que se merece ser feliz sobre todo ahora que esta pasando por tan mal momento" dijo Richard.

"Lo se solo quiero que pueda volver a jugar, estaba tan afectado cuando lo vi". Dijo Paty.

"Claro pero contigo se le paso todo" río Ralf. "como lo tomaron tus compañeros, porque Steve estaba preocupado que te dijeran algo feo o algo por el estilo, ya sabes el siempre protegiendo a los que quiere". Agrego.

"No les he dicho aun, no por que no quiera o me de pena estar con él de hecho estoy feliz pero Oliver esta lesionado en el hospital, y creo que debería hablar con el primero, pero no quiero que eso le haga creer al Tivi, que no lo quiero o que no me importa, pero no quiero perjudicar al capitán de mi equipo tampoco, son mis amigos"

"Paty, Steve no te va a pedir que hagas algo que tu no quieras también esta consiente de que esto es muy repentino y no quiere por nada del mundo que tu salgas dañada por estar con él, eso el lo que piensa él y te dará todo el tiempo que necesites, pero esto es a titulo personal y no tiene nada que ver con lo que dijo en capitán, quiero que pongas las cosas en perspectiva y te lo digo no para ofender pero es verdad, Steve es el capitán el equipo contrario, es el tigre de Japón, es el calificado por todos sus contrincantes como una persona sin corazón, frío como el hielo que no le importa nada mas que ganar y el lo primero que hizo fue contarnos, y tu eres la jefa del equipo pero tu no juegas, si tu estas con alguien del otro equipo tu equipo no se ve perjudicado en nada, nadie te va a acusar de que te dejaste perder por él, o quizás cuantas cosas mas el puedan inventar. A ti que te pueden decir Paty que sus toallas no están tan suaves o que no gritaste con más fuerza, si son tus amigos deberían estar feliz por ti, como nosotros por él, nos guste o no la situación es nuestro deber como amigos, yo no podría querer que no te apoyaran" dijo Richard, mientras a Paty le corrían las lagrimas por sus mejillas.

"Richard ojala fuera tan fácil, pero ellos no lo van a ver así no tan por ser Steve que yo misma juzgue muy rudamente todos estos años sino porque lo único que verán será a mi traicionado a Oliver con su peor enemigo".

"Si ellos pretendes que te sigas arrastrando por alguien que no te quiere es que no son tus amigos" interrumpió bruscamente Ralf, y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección dejando a Paty y a Richard con la boca abierta,

"Ralf" llamo Richard.

"No Richard estoy cansado que siempre pongan a Oliver por sobre Steve, que lo hace ser mejor que el dime, porque me lo he preguntado todos estos años y aun no lo entiendo, ambos son buenos jugadores, pero lo único que he escuchado de Oliver es lloriquear ir a Brasil y todos corren a consolarlo, no es el único con sueños todos los tenemos pero al menos el resto tenemos vida no solo correr detrás del balón y pisotear al resto con tal de conseguirlo o me vas a decir Paty si alguna vez te pregunto como te sentías tu con ese sueño, o te dijo algo con respecto a tus sentimientos por él, porque se notan desde el primer día que te conocí y tendría que ser entupido para no darse cuenta, y obviamente los conocía, pero en vez de decir si te correspondía o no. los utiliza para no perder tus atenciones y tu ahora me dices que prefieres cuidar los sentimientos de un egoísta que los de la persona que esta arriesgando todo por ti, sabes que a Steve se le pudo a hacer más difícil tratar de volver al equipo si nosotros no hubiésemos estado de acuerdo con el noviazgo de ustedes, el necesita de su equipo para doblarle la mano al entrenador y eso lo arriesgo por ti y tu nos dices que te importan los sentimientos de Oliver, cuando te dije lo de Steve me acuerdo perfectamente haber visto como Oliver te dejo hablando sola para ir a juntarse con Armand y Andy, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de decirte que se iba mucho menos de invitarte." Cuando termino de hablar Paty lloraba con mas ganas Richard estaba meditando pues tenia razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo. "y si se que me va a matar cuando se entere pero solo estoy cansado Steve, es la mejor persona que conozco, es el mas esforzado, no discuto que sea un bruto cuando trata a sus rivales o a la gente que no conoce o en realidad a todos a aquellos que no son de su circulo, pero esos es capas de darlo todo sin impórtale lo que pase con él, no es justo que lo trates como lo tratan los demás." Dijo Ralf dándole una sonrisa de simpatía para suavizar todo lo dicho.

Paty corrió a donde estaba y lo abrazo "gracias por quererlo tanto y decir justo lo que necesitaba escuchar" después se incorporo seco las lagrimas "hasta mañana descansen que aun les queda un partido antes de la final"

"Hasta mañana" dijeron juntos los chicos, después todos se fueron a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Como todo empieza a descubrirse**

**Capitulo III**

Al día siguiente Steve fue muy temprano al hotel donde estaban los chicos se escondió para ver a Paty sin que nadie notara que estaba ahí, cuando todos estaban distraídos tomo a Paty de la mano y corrieron al lugar destinado al Thor, que por surte aun estaba desocupado, cuando finalmente pudieron saludarse.

"te extrañe tanto" dijo Steve besándola con suavidad.

"y yo a ti" respondió Paty sonriendo.

"como estuvo tu noche"

"bien, pero aun no le he dicho a nadie lo nuestro pero no…" Fue interrumpida por Steve

"lo suponía, por eso te saquea escondidas -rió con ganas- esto están entretenido somos una especie de forajidos"

"les voy a decir, si quieres vamos al tiro"

"tu le quieres decir a Oliver primero –Paty asintió tristemente- lo entiendo y no me molesta" dijo haciendo cariño en la mejilla

"Steve no creas que el me importa mas que tu por favor no es eso"

"son años Paty no pretendo que lo olvides de un día para otro o que te deje de importar lo que va a pensar no me molesta, tal vez me da un poquito de celos, pero esto de andar escondidos lo compensa piensa somos como Romeo y Julieta"

"gracias le voy a decir apenas pueda te lo prometo, y a mi también me gusta esto de andar escondidos Romeo … oh romeo donde estas que no te veo" Steve la hizo callar con un calido beso.

"vamos a desayunar"

"Tivi me sacaste sin que pudiera avisarle a nadie donde estoy"

"¿Tivi?"

"si Tivi ese es tu nombre ahora te gusta, eso espero porque no tienes elección" dijo sacándole la lengua

"yo había pensado algo como Tigre, Steve capitán pero Tivi me haces ver como un gatito pequeño" gimoteo.

"así es Tivi mi gatito pequeño" dijo abrazándolo. En ese momento comenzaron a llegar los chicos del Thor,

"el amor el amor" dijo John Maicol,

"quien lo diría Tivi" se rió Richard quien tenia mucha mas confianza con Steve por lo que se podía permitir esas bromas.

"¿Capitán 'Tivi' se va a unir con nosotros al desayuno?" pregunto Ralf. Steve esteba rojo de vergüenza había perdido todo el respeto de sus compañeros pero no le importaba el tenia a Paty.

"no Ralf, vamos a ir a desayunar fuera y para todos sigo siendo el mismo y no pueden llamarme así" digo con voz de mando, la misma que Paty había odiado por tantos años ahora le parecía tan sexy que no pudo resistirse y lo beso delante de todos sus compañeros.

"vamos Tivi" sonrío pícaramente.

"vamos" la tomo de la mano y se fueron, tuvieron que tener cuidado que nadie los viera salir, llegaron a un restaurante cerca del hotel donde podría desayunar y conversar tranquilos.

"que van a querer" pregunto la mesera.

"chocolate caliente y pastel de chocolate" pidió Paty.

"lo mismo por favor"

"no creí que tomaras chocolate"

"jajaja Paty y que mas se supone que no hago, tampoco pasteles o dulces"

"no, no se por lo pensaba"

"bebe soy un chico normal, y tengo que tomar leche porque necesito el calcio para mis huesos vez"

"pero ayer tomaste café"

"si pero de once de repente, soy un chico normal por el contrario al lo que todos piensan"

En eso llego lo que habían ordenado, comieron relajados disfrutando del momento.

"después tengo que ir donde el entrenador a ver si me deja volver al equipo y si es así tengo que ir a entrenar ¿y tu?"

"tengo que ir ver que todo marque bien y después ir a ver al Oliver"

"si esta mal no es preciso que le digas, yo te aviso como me fue y si me tengo que quedar. Si me va mal te busco y te acompaño en lo que tengas que hacer"

"de verdad me acompañarías"

"claro quiero estar contigo no me importa donde" dijo besándola.

Después Steve pago la cuenta y se fuero de la mano todo el camino, cuando están cerca del hotel.

"ya hasta aquí los mimos que nos pueden pillar" dijo Steve.

"no es preciso si nos ven nos ven yo no te voy a negar nunca" dijo besándolo con ganas. Cuando llegaron al hotel se despidieron y dieron los respectivos números de teléfono para poder comunicarse y cada uno fue hacer lo que debían hacer.

Cuando Paty llego al sector del Niupi todos la andaban buscando.

"donde te habías metido" preguntaron entre molestos y enojados

"Oliver pregunto por ti en el hospital y no sabíamos que decirle" dijo un enojado Bruce.

"Déjenla tiene que estar preocupada por Olí tal ves fue a rezar o a despejarse, ¿cierto Paty?" dijo otra de las ayudantes.

"tenia cosas que hacer y no se desde cuando creen de tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago o donde estoy" dijo Paty a la defensiva (la verdad después de conversar con Ralf le empezó a molestar que todos la trataran como si ella solo importara por Oliver y que el fuera lo único en su vida, ni su novio le pedía eso, el respetaba lo que pesaba y quería el era un sol su sol y todos estos supuestos amigos gritándole por que no corría a los brazos de alguien que no le correspondía, ni siquiera merecían saber que ella tenia novio.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta por la respuesta de Paty, ella nunca les había hablado así y ahora la vean mas molesta que preocupada pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

"si ya terminaron de cuestionarme voy a ir a ver a Oliver, permiso" dijo marchándose al hospital.

En el sector del Thor

"entrenador puedo volver al equipo, aun que sea de reserva" pidió Steve.

"aun estas en el equipo así que no te lo puedo prohibir pero te aseguro que no jugaras, Richard tu sigues siendo el capitán dirige el entrenamiento". Dijo el entrenador retirándose.

"chicos este partido ganen si mi y para la final encontrare la forma de jugar"

"si capitán" gritaron todos con animo su capitán había vuelto.

Mientras todos corrían Steve aprovecho de llamar a Paty.

"Hola bebe, como ha estado tu día".

"Hola Tivi, cuéntame como te fue"

"Estoy en la banca, pero algo es algo, no has respondido mi pregunta"

"bien estoy en el hospital, pero supongo que no podrás venir, por el entrenamiento"

"Pero podemos almorzar juntos si quieres"

"Claro que quiero, después del entrenamiento nos juntamos en el hotel"

"yo te llamo, pero tendríamos que almorzar con el equipo, no puedo darle mas excusas al entrenador para echarme"

"pero si se te complican las cosas lo dejamos para después" dijo Paty recordando lo que le había dicho Ralf.

"No, si el entrenador pregunta decimos que eres una asistente"

"ja"

"no creo que pregunte de que equipo, los chicos me cubren"

"entonces nos vemos en el sector del Thor mejor"

"viste que tiene sus ventajas ser el equipo mas odiado, nadie se opuso a que no comiéramos con los otros equipos, jajajaja"

"No es gracioso pero si conveniente."

"Te extraño" dijo de repente.

"Yo igual quien podía creer que llevamos tan poco, y es como si estuviéramos juntos una eternidad."

"bueno se dice que del odio al amor hay un solo paso y hay que decirlo me odiaste por muchos años por lo que tienes una gran cantidad de amor por mi"

"No es gracioso"

"si lo es, sobre todo porque me amas muchos reconócelo"

"no seas pesado"

"reconócelo"

"Ya me estoy acordando por que te odiaba Hyuga"

"Mejor más me amas entonces" dijo juguetonamente.

"Como quieras, en que cacho me metí"

"no soy un cacho – dijo poniendo voz de bebe enojado- soy un Tigre"

"Ya gatito vuelve a la practica mejor" dijo mientras escuchaban a los compañeros de Steve molestarlo a trabes del teléfono. "saludo a los chicos y que no te molesten tanto"

"Gracias –dándoles una mirada de Tigre a los chicos- y no te preocupes pagaran por eso, besos voy a entrenarlos y van a sufrir" dijo finalmente.

"Besos para ti y no seas tan malito con ellos ya, no quiero que me odien… ya que soy los únicos amigos en común que tendremos" dijo riendo tristemente.

"No te pongas triste, que me da penita"

"No lo estoy, como podría estar triste si estoy contigo, ya vete a entrenar, besos varios y extráñame mucho que yo te extrañare más"

"te quiero cuídate y besos" dijo cortando después de darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho, pensó 'rayos demasiado pronto que vergüenza'

"capitán" pidió Ralf a ver la cara perdida de Steve.

"Estoy bien y en que momento dejaron de entrenar y se pusieron a escuchar conversaciones ajenas"

"Cuando empezaste a sonar meloso" dijo Richard quien junto con Ralf son los únicos que se atreven a hablarle así al capitán.

El resto de la mañana estuvo tranquila para ambos Steve entrenado y Paty en el hospital sin tener novedades.

A la hora de almuerzo Paty se escabullo al sector del Thor donde Steve la esperaba muy emocionado. Por sueste el entrenador había ido a almorzar con los otros entrenadores, claro no era su culpa que los chicos fueran antisociales el no y la verdad no quería estar cerca de Steve pues en cierto modo estaba celoso del control que tenia Steve sobre su equipo y el respeto y admiración que le profesaban.

"Paty adelante" dijo John Maicol quien se apresuro a abrir la puerta ante la furia del Tigre.

"gracias" y fue directo a los brazos de Steve quien le dio un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo.

"Te extrañe demasiado"

"Yo también" respondió Paty dando un tierno beso. Es impresiónate ver como el mundo desparece cuando estaban juntos ninguno sentía siquiera la presencia de los otros chicos, estaban tan inmersos en la mirada el otro que nada mas importaba, todos podían ver esa conexión.

"bueno chicos lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que comer ya que mas rato hay partido" dijo Richard aunque esta vez esperaba un golpe de vuelta pero solo recibió un sincero.

"Lo siento" que para variar un poco ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"El amor el amor si hasta hablan iguales" rió Ralf

"Comamos mejor" dijo Steve

El almuerzo estuvo muy animado, por decirlo así estuvieron vendo al forma de que Steve pudiera volver a jugar por lo que llegaron al acuerdo que jugarían este partido sin el capitán pero para la final jugarían con el o no jugarían, cosa que Steve no estaba de acuerdo por que no quería perjudicar a su equipo pero los chicos insistieron y al final el dijeron que no lo hacían solo por el, en la final no tendrían ninguna posibilidad sin él por lo que no estaba dispuestos a salir a perder por culpa del entrenador. Si no quería que Steve juegue que asuma las consecuencias.

Después del almuerzo y por supuesto después de muchos besos Steve y Paty se despidieron, Paty se fue al hospital a acompañar a Oliver y Steve a entrenar con su equipo.

En el hospital todos los chicos volvieron a acosar a Paty con preguntas.

"¿Dónde estabas?",

"¿Por qué te estas desapareciendo tan seguido?"

"¿Te estábamos buscando?"

"¿estábamos preocupados?"

"¿no llegaste a almorzar?"

"Basta, yo sabre donde voy no tengo porque darles explicaciones, porque no se concentran el juego de mañana en vez de meterse en mi vida" les grito con rabia y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Oliver, cuando escucho los murmullos de sus compañeros.

"Que le pasa" pregunto Al

"déjenla tiene que estar nerviosa" dijo Bruce.

Paty se sintió culpable de haber sido tan agracia, pero en realidad el sentimiento de culpa de ocultarles su relación con Steve la estaba volviendo loca, sobre todo que los compañeros de Steve la acogieron tan bien y ella sabia que él no tendría el mismo recibimiento de sus amigos, a parte encintraba agotador eso de estar corriendo a esconderse todo el tiempo, no era justo ella tenia derecho a poder andar libremente por la calle (o el Hotel), definitivamente no era justo y no le debía ninguna explicación de su comportamiento a los culpables de esta situación, pensó muy enojada 'mejor voy a ver a Oliver'. Y ahí se quedo toda la tarde.

Mientras en el equipo del Thor tenia un momento difícil contra en Franco-Canadiense. Pero bajo las órdenes de Steve pudieron dar vuelta el juego a su favor y por supuesto aprovecharon de echar amazas veladas al entrenador, como:

"Hoy es nuestro ultimo partido… claro sin el capitán" dijo Ralf.

"Sino mañana quizás que nos pueda pasar" dijo John Maicol

"lesiones, agotamiento, quien sabe no entrenador" dijo Richard.

El entrenador no podía creer lo que oía mas encima los chicos ni siquiera oían sus indicaciones, solo las de Steve y lo que era peor el muchacho rebelde era el que estaba ganado el partido… algo tenia que hacer.

Después del partido, fueron al lugar del entrenamiento.

"Steve te puedes retirar unos minutos tenemos que hablar en privado con el entrenador" dijo Richard.

"¿Me estas echando?" pregunto incrédulo Steve pero Richard sabia que seria muy incomodo para su amigo estar en medio de esta conversación y a demás no quería que el entrenador pensara que esto era idea de Steve.

"Si" respondió tranquilamente.

"Por supuesto" dijo ofendido, pues no entendía porque nunca pensó que Richard lo marginara de esa manera.

"Te llamo cuando puedas volver y después te cuento" dijo en son de paz. Steve abandono el lugar.

"Entrenador necesitamos hablar"

"Ustedes dirán muchachos" respondió el entrenador.

"queremos que el capitán juegue mañana" dijo Ralf.

"lo siento pero la respuesta sigue siendo la misma"

"entonces nosotros no vamos a jugar" dojo John Maicol.

"están seguros de esto, han llegado demasiado lejos para tirarlo por la borda por un egoísta."

"cada uno hizo su parte nosotros ganamos por Steve el se sacrifico y entreno para que le pudiéramos ganar al Niupi, puede estar o no de acuerdo con sus métodos, pero debe reconocer que el capitán no estaría en las condiciones que esta ahora con su entrenamiento, debe reconocer que usted en vez de ayudarlo a mejorar su juego lo atrofio, él hizo lo que tenia que hacer para volver a hacer el Tigre que era y con el tigre es la única manera que tenemos para ganar, y la verdad no lo hacemos solo por el lo estamos haciendo por nosotros, no estamos dispuestos a entrar en la cancha a perder, sin el capitán no jugaremos." Dijo Richard.

"están todos de acuerdo" pregunto el entrenador.

"si" respondieron todos.

"le voy a dar una oportunidad pero por ustedes, no por que el se la merezca, pero no creo justo castigarlos a ustedes por su culpa, vamos a ver si se gana su puesto en el equipo, John llama a Steve".

Cuando Steve llego el entrenador dijo: "Tus compañeros quieren que te de una oportunidad, porque según ellos eres el único que puede derrotara al Niupi, yo la verdad no estoy de acuerdo pero como ellos me lo pidieron veremos si puedes recuperar tu puesto en el equipo. Richard, Ralf John, a la cancha, Steve vas a tener que anotarle a mis mejores hombres si anotas puedes entrar si no dejas el equipo para siempre"

"perfecto" respondió Steve la verdad un poco molesto con las duras palabras del entrenador no entendía pero el tampoco había echo algo tan malo.

Todos se prometieron dar lo mejor de ellos para no perjudicar al capitán pero a penas sonó el pitazo Steve tiro desde la mitad de la cancha con su mejorado tiro del Tigre y anoto sin que nadie siquiera alcanzara a reaccionar.

Steve se dio vuelta a mirar al entrenador y le dijo "le parece bien o quiere que tire desde la portería rival"

"es suficiente" dijo el entrenador frustrado pues tenia la esperanza que Steve fallara el tiro y poder sacarlo finalmente del equipo, pero también tenia que reconocer que el chico era bueno y que desde que lo había dejado fuera del equipo el niño parecía mas dócil pero no en su forma de jugar sino en la forma en que se comportaba con el resto ya no era tan altanero. "como dije has vuelto al equipo espero nos lleves a la victoria muchacho"

"gracias entrenador, y gracias chicos se los agradezco mucho"

"nada que se los agradezco y empieza a tirar que tengo que lograr para ese tiro" dijo Richard.

"Ok" Estuvieron tirando poco más de una hora pero Richard no logro para ninguno.

"Richard no mas te vas a lesionar" dijo Steve.

"eres muy mentiroso, no quieres tirar mas porque quieres ir a contarle a tu novia que vas a jugar mañana" le grito Richard.

Todos comenzaron a reír Steve estaba rojo de vergüenza porque Richard tenia razón.

"novia" pregunto el entrenador incrédulo 'o sea ese niñito tiene solo cabeza para el futbol de cuando que tiene novia'.

"Richard" dijo Steve

"que como si fuera mentira, y si entrenador novia, nuestro tigre esta enamorado" dijo en tono burlón.

"trata de atrapar el balón mejor" dijo fingiendo molestia.

"suficiente, Steve tiene razón, no es necesario que te sobre exijas mañana es la final, y bueno Steve tiene que ir a contarle a su novia" dijo el entrenador no pudo resistir ese ultimo comentario después de todo Steve se lo merecía.

"Entonces puedo salir" dijo Steve aprovechándose de la situación.

'No había pensado en eso' "Claro pero vuelve en seguida"

"Gracias entrenador" dijo sinceramente.

Steve se dirigió al hospital para poder decirle a Paty que iba a poder jugar y también para saber si Olivier iba a jugar sino nada de esto valía la pena, pero lo primero era hablara con Paty. Una vez ahí entro de inmediato a la habitación de Oliver, la que estaba llena de gente por cierto todo el equipo del Niupi y todos los capitanes del resto de los equipos (se podía decir de todos los equipos porque el que faltaba era él y obviamente ya estaba).

"Va a jugar mañana" pregunto secamente.

"Podrías preguntar como esta su salud primero, pero claro para eso tendrías que tener corazón xosa que sabemos te falta" dijo Armad.

"Solo vine a saber si va a jugar mañana no ha saber como estaba"

"Steve" Dijo Paty, dijo mirándolo entre tiernamente, medio regañándolo por presentarse así y medio dolida por lo que había dicho Armad pues que sabia el su Tigre tenia corazón y uno muy grande lo que pasa es que no le gustaba mostrarlo.

"Solo vine a decirle que voy a jugar mañana y espero que el también sino no será tan divertido destruir al Niupi" dijo mirando intensamente a Paty Pues la verdad lo único que quería era comérsela a besos pero sabia que ese momento no era posible.

"Eres un imbécil –grito Bruce- ayúdenme a sacarlo de aquí" Y Armad, Andy y todos en general se abalanzaron sobre él.

Steve rió "yo te hubiese sacado solo" dijo mirándolo de manera insignificante.

Todos se enojaron mucho más y estaban dispuestos a sacarlo por la fuerza, pero fueron interrumpidos por Paty.

"Suficiente – Grito no sabia si era que estaba enojada con Steve por ser un imbécil o con todos por tratar de lastimarlo, en realidad mas con todos pues como dijo Steve el lo habría echo solo en cambio aquí todos estaban contar su tigre- Steve acompáñame dijo tomándolo de un brazo y sacándolo de la pieza.

"esa nuestra Paty la única que le hace frente a ese imbécil" dijo Bruce

"si pero yo no confío en ese tipo mejor voy haber en una de esas le puede hacer algo" dijo Armad.

"no lo creo, no le haría daño a una mujer… ni siquiera a Paty" rió Andy.

"En realidad voy a ver si Steve necesita ayuda" corrigió Armad. Y salio a la siga de Paty.

Paty arrastro a Steve por yodo el hospital a pesar de las quejas de Steve y sin decir que lo fue retando todo el camino hasta la puerta.

"como se te ocurre presentarte así"

"Pero Paty" dijo tratando de soltarse, cosa que era imposible pues Paty tenia un perfecto agarre de su brazo izquierdo.

"pero nada no he terminado, porque no puedes ser un poco mas civilizado" dijo apretándolo mas fuerte.

"Auch, quien habla de ser civilizados me estas arrastrando por todo el hospital como si fuera…" Paty interrumpió.

"Un mocoso mal educado"

Steve quedo con la boca abierta la cerro la volvió a abrir pero no tenia nada que decir por lo que finalmente la cerró de nuevo.

"Si Steve te estas comportando como un niño insolente así que no esperes que te trate de otra manera" en eso salieron del hospital, Claro esta todo esto era seguido por Armad quien se reía de cómo tenia dominado al Tigre 'esa mujer se las trae' pensó. En eso ve algo que lo dejo ciego (en sentido figurado claro)

"yo solo quería decirte que iba a poder jugar mañana" le dijo a Paty con una vocecita de niño pequeño que Paty no pudo resistir porque aparte hizo un tierno puchero (claro no sabia que alguien lo estaba mirando). "Y tu me tratas así" agrego casi en un susurro.

Paty lo soltó y salto a su cuello para poder besarlo.

"así esta mejor" pregunto picaronamente.

"no, aun triste" dijo sensualmente, en eso Paty salta sobre el con sus brazos entre lazados en su cuello y sus piernas sujetas a su cintura y se besaron apasionadamente.

"¿mejor?"

"Casi" dijo y comenzó a girar. "te extrañe tanto, por eso estaba de malas"

"¿por eso no más?"

"si"

"Porque será que no te creo"

"Bueno estaba un poquito celoso" dijo mirando el piso

"Porque bebe"

"No es tonto"

"dime"

"porque yo quería decirte al tiro que iba a poder jugar y tu estabas con Oliver y no conmigo, viste es tonto si tu tienes que estar con tu equipo solo quería un poquito de atención" cuando dijo esto sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente rosadas.

"no es tonto vida, yo también quería estar contigo"

"si pero igual me retaste todo el camino" dijo haciendo pucheros

"te lo merecías fuste un niño malo" dijo besándolo "y muy sexy" rió Paty

"Sexy" rió Steve tomando a Paty con fuerza y llevándola a una pared para besarla mejor pero fue interrumpido por un furioso Armad

"Suelta desgraciado" grito con toda la fuerza que tenia junto con agarrarlo de un brazo para empujarlo legos de Paty

"que te pasa imbécil" dijo Steve sin perder la compostura no quería asustar a Paty.

"que crees que estas haciendo depravado"

"Armad, córtala, no sabes lo que estas diciendo" grito Paty

"explícame entonces"

"No tenemos nada que explicar entrometido" interno Steve "vamos Paty"

"o no tu no te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques todo o voy a llamar a todos"

"Armad no es de tu incumbencia, pero para tu tranquilidad Steve no me esta haciendo nada… al menos que yo no quiera" dijo sonriéndole a Steve.

"Como pudiste, como puedes traicionar a Oliver de esta manera y con este" grito Armad.

"Que te pasa" grito Steve quien caminaba amenazante hacia Armad, pero Paty se puso en medio.

"Armad ubícate"

"Paty yo creí que eras su amiga y mira lo que resultaste ser"

"Eso no te lo voy a permitir de mi di lo que quieras pero a Paty la dejas fuera" grito furioso solo no lo golpeaba porque Paty se lo impedía y no quería hacerla sentir peor.

"me desilusionaste Paty yo pensé que éramos amigos pero me equivoque" con esas Paty rompió finalmente en llanto.

"Bebe, esta bien por favor no llores" le pedía tiernamente Steve mientras la abrazaba y miraba con dulzura. Claro que a Armad le dio una mirada de odio que mataba.

"Pero no es justo" Lloraba Paty "se supone que son mis amigos también, y tendrían que apoyarme no hacerme sentir así"

"Somos tus amigos pero no puedo entender que te hayas dejado engatusar por este y traiciones a todos tus amigos"

"Armad lagarte ya hiciste suficiente" dijo fríamente Steve.

"Paty vamos a ver como reacciona el resto de tus amigos ante este revolcón pasajero"

Paty es ese momento se soltó de Steve y abofeteo a Armad tan fuerte como pudo.

"Tu no les vas a decir nada porque es mi vida y yo decido quien es parte de ella y tu ya no lo eres"

"Y crees que voy a dejar que se sigan riendo de mis amigos olvídalo, si estas con este no puedes seguir en el Niupi"

"¿Porque?, les voy a dejar las tollas mas ásperas o no voy a gritar tan fuerte y eso va a influir en su juego"

"Paty" trato de decir Armad al darse cuenta que en realidad ella no influía en nada.

"No los únicos que tenían derecho a oponerse y solo por que podrían salir perjudicados no lo hicieron y sabes soy yo la que esta desilusionada de ti"

"¿Tu? Se puede saber que he hecho yo para desilusionar a la traidora"

"Dijiste que eras mi amigo ¿no? los chicos del Thor me recibieron con los brazos abiertos me acogieron muy buen jamás me hicieron sentir fuera de lugar jamás me faltaron el respeto y sabes me da vergüenza no poder ofrecerle lo mismo a mi novio"

"¿Novio?" Pregunto muy pálido Armad.

"si, Novio no un revolcón pasajero y la única razón por la que no les he dicho nada a mis amigos"

"Es porque no van a estar de acuerdo" interrumpió Armad.

"No, y sabes después de esto no me interesa, no les he dicho porque quiero decirle Oliver primero, Porque como ya sabrás la patética eterna enamorada aun le tiene consideración y no quería que fuera el ultimo en enterarse"

"Paty"

"Que, que me vas a decir que no lo sabias todo el mundo lo sabia, pero ya no, ahora estoy con alguien que me quiere y que yo quiero, y que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos nos conocemos mucho mas que lo que los conozco a ustedes"

"Paty te esta utilizando como no lo vez"

"son tan fea tan insignificante que no me puedo llegar a buscar a alguien"

"Amor no digas eso, sabes que es mentira" dijo besándole la mejilla mientras la seguía teniendo abrazada por la espalda, no había querido intervenir porque la verdad ella lo hacia fantástico.

Armad miraba incrédulo, la verdad Steve parecía otro con Paty y ella estaba realmente feliz tal vez se había equivocado, pero no el Hyuga era malo, en eso no había discusión.

"Si en nuestra relación alguien estuviera utilizando al otro seria yo"

"porque dices eso"

"Pero no lo es" le dijo a Steve, besándolo.

"no me importa utilízame todo lo que quieras" le sonrío

"mira como eres fresco, te voy a acusar a tu mamá"

"como quieras tu te lo pierdes" dijo riéndose

"Ok no me distraigas más, eres tan sexy"

"gracias creo" Ambos se habían olvido que estaba Armad ahí la verdad es que cuando estaban así el resto del mundo desaparecía para ellos.

"Podrían cortar el espectáculo"

"lo siento en que iba"

"en que tu lo podías estar utilizando"

"en eso, yo podría distraerlo para que no juegue también o sobornarlo, porque por si no te has dado cuenta él juega yo no, yo no le he dicho a mis amigos, él le dijo a los suyos el mismo día o sea ayer, y yo conozco a toda su familia el no… -mirando a Steve- después del campeonato vas a ir a conocer a mis papás"

"bueno"

"Y Steve a estado enamorado de mi los últimos cuarto años" dijo riéndose

"Heyyyy" dijo medio avergonzado de que Armad supiera.

Pero Paty le cerró la boca de un beso.

"déjame entender llevan dos días juntos y ya están así de melosos" dijo incrédulo

"Armad tu no conoces a Steve, si lo hicieras no hablarías así"

"Y no lo va hacer, el no me interesa"

"Lo se bebe gruñón, ¿Tivi ya tienes que volver?" preguntando tristemente pues no le gustaba las despedías.

"Si, pero no quiero dejarte sola con este"

"Voy a estar bien lo prometo, Armad nos puedes dar algo de privacidad" una vez que Armad se corrió "felicitaciones por jugar mañana sabia que lo lograrías, y gracias por nos romperle la cara"

"Lo hice por ti, solo por ti, te extrañe tanto"

"yo igual, estaba tan nerviosa por lo que pasaría con el entrenador"

"los chicos hicieron todo yo solo tuve que anotar y bueno se rieron de mi un rato porque yo quería venir a contarte al tiro, y le dijeron al entrenador que yo estaba de novio y me molesto también, o sea es tan raro eso un poco mas y hubiese estado ofendido, pero no porque me dio permiso para venir, claro que ese imbécil ocupo todo nuestro tiempo"

"lo siento"

"no es tu culpa, es de él"

"Te quiero y te extrañe mucho y te extrañare más" dijo Paty besándolo

"Ya me voy" y la brazo muy fuerte "Te quiero cada día más"

"Y yo a ti" Mientras Steve se iba.

Armad se sentía culpable de todo el espectáculo que había hecho. Pero no sabía como salir del paso.

"Paty tu les vas a decir porque no me parece justo que les mientas a tus amigos"

"Y a mi que ustedes se metan en mi vida, y quiero que te quede claro si me hacen elegir yo ya decidí"

"Que te hizo para que estés así"

"Lo conocí, es tan distinto a lo que todos vemos y solo te voy a decir que es la mejor persona que he conocido y tengo la suerte de que me quiera a mi" dijo sonriendo.

"pero porque es así con todos"

"porque no confía en nadie"

"Y tiene razón el tiene muy pocas personas pero son todo para el y sabe como se van a comportar, en cambio yo rodeada de amigos y cuando mas los necesito esto es lo único que recibo, tienes idea de lo que es estar en mi lugar, como me siento, me siento traicionada y avergonzada por ti y por como se que van a reaccionar el resto. Todos ustedes lo único que les interesa es Oliver y que siga como idiota enamorada de él pero nadie se puso a pensar el daño que eso me hacia y el daño que me hacen al no poder contar con ustedes en estos momentos, cuando volvía al hotel ayer estaba tan feliz que lo único que quería hacer era compartirlo con mis amigos y no pude porque apenas me vieron todo fue sobre Oliver y como yo me estaba arrastrando por él, sabes quienes fueron los únicos que me escucharon y preguntaron como estaba yo, fue Richard y Ralf, lo contentos que estaban por nosotros y estaban preocupados por mi, por primera vez he tenido gente que se preocupo por mi. La mamá de Steve es un amor, me recibió muy bien en su casa y sus hermanitos son sensacionales, ¿sabias que tenia 3 hermanos pequeños?"

"No" dijo avergonzado por todo lo que le estaba diciendo Paty.

"Yo tampoco, todos nos apresuramos a juzgarlo duramente sin siquiera saber porque era así, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento"

"Paty uno juzga por lo que ve lamentablemente"

"Si, pero nosotros no vimos más haya tampoco, jamás vimos la lealtad de sus compañeros hacia él, si nos hubiésemos fijado en ese pequeño detalle nos habríamos preguntado porque, que hay detrás del Tigre que genera eso en sus compañeros, es una lealtad que ni siquiera en el Niupi tenemos, sabias que sus compañeros decidieron no jugar si no lo dejaban jugar, nosotros no habríamos hecho eso y ustedes tampoco"

"Creo que le debo una disculpa"

"Si pero estoy segura que no te va ha escuchar, esta tarde lo heriste, pero el jamás da a demostrar que le dolió lo que decías de el" dijo sonriendo tristemente.

"Lo se, pero yo no tenia idea"

"Pero tampoco confiaste en mi"

"Lo siento"

"Mejor entremos" y ambos volvieron a la habitación de Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4

**La noche previa**

**Capitulo IV**

Paty estuvo todo el resto de la tarde en la habitación de Oliver, viendo mejorías todos creían podría jugar mañana.

Steve estuvo entrenado con todos los chicos, el entrenador estaba feliz de los cambios que había tenido Steve, quien aparte de estar jugando mucho mejor sobre todo con su nuevo tiro que era prácticamente imparable, estaba jugando como parte de un verdadero equipo no como antes que solo era él, por primera ves cree que se había equivocado al juzgar tan duramente al chico y se alegra de haber cambiado de opinión.

En la noche, Steve llamo a Paty

"Solo llamaba para decir buenas noches". Dijo Steve tiernamente

"Solo para eso" dijo Paty haciendo pucheros

"Y para decir que te quiero mucho, te extraño mucho"

"Yo también"

"¿Yo también que?"

"Te extrañe y te quiero mucho"

"Que te parece si nos escapamos un ratito, solo para decir buenas noches"

"Eres osado Hyuga"

"No mas que tú"

"Y si te pillan"

"No lo harán"

"Vamos nos podemos juntar en el sector del Thor"

"Ok, en 5 minutos"

"Nos vemos cuídate y te quiero mucho mucho"

"Besos"

"Tivi que no te vayan a pillar"

"No y que no te pillen tampoco"

Después el sector del Thor

"Que bueno que pudiste venir" dijo Steve besándola.

"Y no me vio nadie"

"Estaba tan preocupado por ti"

"¿Porque?"

"por el pesado de Armad, no te dijo nada después, porque si te dijo o hizo algo lo mato"

"Para tigre no vas a matar a nadie y cuando te pones así te pones como un gatito malo"

"Yo no se de donde sacaste que yo era un gatito, soy el Tigre de Japón"

"Como quieras Tivito"

"jajaja, mañana es la final y vamos a estar en bandos contrarios, y no quiero que eso te complique, yo entiendo que estamos en equipos distintos"

"No te complica a ti"

"No te voy a negar que me gustaría que estés a mi lado gritando por mi, por mis goles, peor no se puede y eso no cambia en nada lo que siento por ti"

"Gracias" dijo acariciándole la mejilla derecha.

"Paty de verdad quieres que vayamos a conocer a tu familia" pregunto inseguro de la respuesta.

"Si tu no quieres no" dijo tristemente Paty.

"No, yo quiero pero no sabia si lo habías dicho solo para molestar a Armad y no quería hacerme ilusiones"

"De cuando que el Tigre tan tímido he inseguro, esa faceta no la conocía"

"No soy inseguro, la mayoría de las veces, pero contigo es todo nuevo para mi y no se donde estoy pisando, ni que debo hacer ni decir o que se yo"

"Para mi también, vamos aprendiendo juntos, y lamento si te di esa impresión, Steve Hyuga quieres ir a conocer a mi familia"

"Por supuesto, de hecho estaba pensando después de ternimar todo lo del campeonato podríamos ir a celebrar a mi casa con mi mamá y hermanitos" (Steve se refiere a su familia solo cuando esta incluye a su padre sino los enumera.)

"Si ganamos estaba pensando que podríamos celebrarlo con tu papá creo que así lo dejas mas tranquilo"

"Que vergüenza, aun no puedo creer que me viste así"

"Estabas tan adorable"

"No me cambies el tema" dijo riendo

"No sabia donde ibas y fuiste tu el que quería hablar conmigo"

"Ya, ok tu ganas, mañana celebremos con mi familia y después vamos a conocer a la tuya"

"Te quiero, pero vete"

"Porque me hechas" Pregunto haciendo pucheros

"Porque tienes que dormir, mañana es el gran partido y quiero que ganes"

"Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mi que digas eso" dijo besándola

"Te lo mereces, de hecho eres la primera persona que conozco que puedo decir que se lo merece"

"Y tu familia y yo estamos orgullosos de ti"

"Eres un sol, en realidad eres mi sol, no se como pude vivir todos estos años sin ti"

"A cada instante me sorprendes mas"

"Eso espero" dijo entregándole una roza que tenia escondida

"Guau estas lleno de sorpresas Hyuga" dijo besándolo dulcemente.

"Si como que tomo leche" rió Steve.

"Ya me disculpe por eso"

"Si pero es divertido, que mas se supone que no hago darte besitos así" –dijo besándole los labios- "o así" –dijo besándole ahora el mentón- "o así" -para llegar finalmente al cuello.

"Si creí que eras mas brusco y menos delicado, es una grata sorpresa estar equivoca, pero sabes también me gusta así" dijo abalanzándose sobre Steve

"Esa es mi chica" cuando las cosas se empezaron a subir mas de tono, Steve dijo

"Aquí no"

"Porque" pregunto desencajada Paty

"Porque te mereces lo mejor y porque solo haces esto para que yo este agotado para el partido" dijo riendo (pues no podía dejar a Paty pensar que era una nena).

"Me descubrirte" dijo Paty un tanto frustrada.

"No te enojes conmigo sino no puedo dormir" dijo haciendo pucheros

"No me enojo amor, ahora vete a dormir que mañana es un día importante"

"Ok gatita" dijo besándola y acompañándola a la puerta. "Hasta mañana y te quiero mucho amor"

"No mas que yo" dijo Paty besándolo.

Después de eso ambos fueron a la cama a tratar de descansar peor principalmente meditar como una simple conversación les cambio radicalmente la vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**La revelación**

**Capitulo 5**

En la mañana siguiente, Paty despertó temprano para ver como estaba Oliver y saber si iba a poder jugar o no, mientras a que a los muchachos del Thor los dejaron dormir hasta más tarde pues se habían quedado entrenado hasta tarde y el entrenador no quería correr el riesgo que estuviesen cansados para jugar.

Paty preocupada por que Steve no la llamaba decidió llamarlo pues porque ella siempre tenia que estar a disposición de de el y no al revés, bueno pensándolo mejor yo nunca lo he buscado y el puede estar pensando 'claro si yo no la busco no nos vemos' no, el no es así sonrío para si.

"Alo" Pregunto Steve aun dormido

"Te desperté"

"No importa es lindo despertar así"

"Yo te imaginaba entrenado…"

"Te quiero" le interrumpió

"Yo igual, te quiero"

"Que hora es van a ser las 9:30"

"Creo que el entrenador nos dejo dormir más, después que nos estrujo en la practica de la tarde" dijo bostezando "lo siento, que haces"

"Estoy en el hospital, Oliver va a jugar" ella no sabia como tomaría Steve la noticia a si que lo dijo tímidamente.

"Me alegro no quería jugara si el no juega, no tendría gracia"

"jaja, ya supéralo, tu te quedaste con la chica" dijo Paty divertida

"Tu no eres un concurso tu eres solo mía"

"Mira tu"

"Y te encanta"

"porque no te levantas y nos vemos en 15 minutos"

"Donde siempre"

"Si"

"Nos vemos"

"Te beso mas rato" Dijo Paty cortando 'no puedo creer que le dije eso' pensó poniéndose roja.

'Ok me besas mas tarde' respondió para si pues Paty ya había cortado 'tengo que apurarme' y corrió a la ducha.

En el sector del Thor

Steve la mira tiernamente sin decir nada.

"Que"

"Estoy esperando que me beses"

"QUE"

"Tu dijiste, 'te beso mas rato' ya es mas rato" dijo sonriendo.

"Eres un fresco" dijo Paty besándolo.

"Como estuvo tu noche"

"Dormí como una bebe y tú"

"Creo que caí inconsciente después del entrenamiento"

"Creí que después de que nos vimos te fuiste a dormir"

"Yo también pero, no después nos levanto el entrenador y nos hizo entrenara muevas jugadas, básicamente estaba tratando de hacer que el equipo no se resintiera con mi reincorporación, pues los chicos ya se habían acoplado bien sin mi, y la idea es que no pierdan eso que nos podamos integrar como equipo, vi como crecieron en su juego y debemos aprovechar eso, espero que no volvamos hacer un equipo de un solo hombre"

"Estas madurando Hyuga"

"Pero no le cuentes a nadie" le sonrío

Tu secreto esta a salvo" dijo Paty besando.

"Disculpen interrumpo" dijo el entrenador que había ido a despertar a los chicos.

"Entrenador" dijo tímidamente Steve.

"No me presenta a la señorita"

"Lo siento Paty ni novia" Paty le ofreció cortes mente la mano

"Encantada, Steve me ha hablado mucho de usted"

"Paty mi entrenador"

"El gusto es mío, me su cara me suena familiar"

"Soy la asistenta del Niupi"

"Espero que no estés cansando a mi muchacho"

"Entrenador" grito Steve avergonzado.

"Tienen 15 minutos mientras los chicos están listos, hasta luego" dijo retirándose.

"Viste su cara, se desformo entero" rió Paty

"Que vergüenza mas grande siento lo que dijo"

"Creo que todos piensan lo mismo acostúmbrate" dijo Paty muy tranquila.

"Si quieres podemos ir a desayunar" pidió Steve

"No hoy tienes un partido importante tienes que estar enfocado en eso y no creo que el entrenador te deje, no se por creo que no le gusto mucho que yo sea del Niupi"

"A mi no me importa" dijo besándola. El resto del tiempo estuvieron en silencio solo disfrutando de su compañía.

"Deseo haberte conocido antes, no se como pude vivir sin ti" dijo Paty rompiendo el cómodo silencio

"Me conocías solo que me odiabas"

"No solo veía lo que todos ven ahora te conozco y a pesar del poco tiempo creo que no puedo vivir sin ti" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Yo tampoco, eres tan perfecta, tan valiente estoy orgulloso de ti, gracias por estar ahí para mi, si ese día no me hubieses encontrado no se donde estaría ahora estaba tan perdido"

"Lo se pero sin mi hubieses encontrado igual el camino"

"No yo había renunciado, solo estaba tan cansado de siempre tener que luchar, ya no tenia fuerzas, así que gracias"

"Gracias por ser así, te quiero" y volvieron a caer en silencio pero esta vez Steve apoyo so cabeza en hombro de Paty

"Tu me das fuerza" dijo cerrando los ojos.

Al cabo de los 15 minutos.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo besándole los labios "te extrañare, mucha suerte desearía poder estar a tu lado gritando por ti"

"Tengo una idea cada vez que quieras hacerlo deja caer algo no se la toalla, o la botella solo yo sabre que es para mi" dijo tocándole la nariz.

"Esta bien" el ultimo beso, y un fuerte abrazo.

"Adiós" dijeron ambos.

En el desayuno los chicos estaban relajados y descansados sentían que por primera vez estaban jugando como un equipo de verdad, solo esperaba que comenzara el partido.

En el hospital Oliver estaba despierto y pidió hablar con Bruce a solas

"Bruce tengo que contarte algo pero no le puedes decir a nadie"

"No me digas que te escaparas para jugar"

"No Bruces, se trata de Paty"

"Si ha estado tan rara desde que estas enfermo, sale sola esta agresiva yo creo que le ha afectado demasiado el hecho que estés acá"

"Lo se, por eso he pensado en darle una oportunidad ella siempre ha estado conmigo en todo momento creo, rayos es obvio que ella me quiere…" fue interrumpido por Bruce

"Te quiere se nota a leguas que esta total mente loca por ti"

"Bueno como te decía he decidido que le pediré que se vaya a Brasil conmigo, que te parece"

"Guaaaaauuuuuu eso no me lo esperaba"

"Mira nunca voy a encontrar a nadie que me quiera como ella y si voy a querer alguien creo que debe ser ella"

"Pero Hablas como si fuera una obligación estar con ella"

"No, yo la quiero solo que tal vez quiero mas el futbol pero ella es mi persona" Oliver cada vez se convencía mas que era la decisión correcta.

"Seguro"

"Si eso es lo que quiero y será lo mejor para los dos, solo recuerda no contarle a nadie se lo pediré después del partido, ahora deja que entre el resto y no lo olvides no lo digas a nadie"

Por supuesto lo primero que hizo Bruce fue contarle a todo el equipo pero por suerte nadie le dijo a Paty.

Anes de comenzar el partido Steve y Paty se las arreglaron para poder verse y esta vez fueron sorprendidos por Armad y Andy, este ultimo quiso intervenir pero armad se lo impidió.

"Me entere a noche y ellos realmente se quieren y como me dejo claro Paty es su vida y no nuestra no tenemos nada que opinar"

"Pero Oliver"

"Pero nada y ambos sabemos que Oliver no siente nada por ella, lo que es una lastima yo me di cuenta lo que sentía por Mafer cuando ella estaba tomado un avión espero que no le pase esto a él y que no te pase a ti con Mary, debo reconocer que al menos ese idiota se la juega por lo que quiere y no dejo pasar su oportunidad como nosotros." Dijo celoso de las agallas de Steve.

"Sigo sin estar de acuerdo pero bueno" dijo acercándose a los chicos. "Paty que alegría verte supe que va a jugar Oliver tienes mucha suerte" dijo omitiendo por completo a Steve.

Paty molesta por la situación le dijo "Disculpa no te das cuenta que estoy ocupada, si quieres después conversamos" dijo dándose vuelta y beso a Steve. Después de un rato y al ver que Andy no se movía Steve sabía que se tenía que ir al camarín

"Te beso después, cuídate y disfruta del partido"

"Lo haré y te beso después" dijo sonriéndole pícaramente "¿Ya es después?"

Steve la beso y le dijo "Ya es después"

"Ya tortolitos suficiente tanto amor no se puede respirar" dijo Richard quien andaba buscando a Steve.

"¿Celoso?" pregunto Paty

"Si, yo también quiero a mi capitán claro que no para lo mismo que tu"

"Richard" gruño Steve

"Steve te andaba buscando tienes que ir al camarín"

"Ya estaba yendo perro tu me interrumpiste"

"Hey, no mates al mensajero y mas encima no estabas caminado cundo te interrumpí"

"Suficiente los dos guarden energía para el partido" ordeno Paty

"Para, tu novia me esta mandando"

"Si, y yo que tu no discutiría con ella camina" se rió Steve "Puedo tener mi beso de la suerte" dijo mirando a Paty

"Esta bien" dijo besándolo apasionadamente.

Richard miro a Andy y Armad quienes veían esto con la boca abierta

"Por que no se buscan una vida en vez de mirar la del resto"

"Ja que simpático" dijo Armad ofendido mas bien dolido por la partida de Mafer

"Y tu" dijo Andy

"No yo no traigo a mis novias al partido después se me juntan todas" rió en realidad solo tenia una y era la asistente del Thor por lo que la tenia cerca todo el tiempo y no le molestaba su fama de casanova y si con eso podía molestar al resto no le molesta utilizarlo.´

"Ya vamos vamos" ordeno Steve y ambos se fueron.

"Paty estas segura de esto"

"Andy solo te voy a decir esto una vez si no puedes ser agradable con mi novio no me hables cuando este él porque es muy desagradable para mi esta situación esta claro"

"Lo siento Paty"

"Yo igual" dijo marchándose

"Te lo dije"

"Lo se Armand, pero nunca me hubiese imaginado a Steve así se nota que la quiere"

"Y lo pero ella también"

El partido comenzó y Steve a noto con su tiro del tigre apenas comenzó el partido. El estadio lo ovaciono de pie pues estaban impactados a Paty se le escapo un grito.

"Paty estas bien" pregunto una de las chicas.

"No, no acabas de ver el gol"

"Si pero lo celebrarte"

"Ya déjalo" dijo Paty quien solo podía ver los intensos ojos de Steve en dirección así ella era tanta la intensidad que apenas podía respirar.

"Así es chicos, vamos a ganar" grito Steve.

El partido fue intenso y Steve solo utilizaba el tiro del Tigre para mantener la diferencia de goles, el medio tiempo Oliver y Richard estaban lesionados por lo que la intensidad del juego disminuyo un poco dándoles tiempo a los chicos de reponerse, Oliver cada ves que hacia un gol se lo dedicaba a Paty y todos festejaban en su dirección pues sabían lo que Oliver pensaba hacer después del partido, en cambio Steve solo miraba a Paty y ella dejaba caer algo.

"Ese tipo no deja de mirar para acá esta puro molestando" dijo otra asistenta

"Tiene nombre se llama Steve y no has pensado que no te mira a ti, y que puede estar mirando a otra persona con la que quiere celebrar"

"Paty esta realmente insoportable, se nota que te afecta el ir perdiendo"

"Lo siento tienes razón"

El partido finalmente termino 5-3 dándole el triunfo al Thor quienes realmente lo merecían jugaron como un verdadero equipo teniendo a los mejores jugadores no jugaron de manera egoísta y tenían al portero lesionado que si se piensa bien afecta mucho mas que tener a cualquier otro lesionado, los chicos estaban felices, Oliver fue a dar sus felicitaciones a Steve.

"Felicitaciones jugaron fantástico"

"Gracias ustedes también hicieron un gran trabajo"

En eso ven corriendo a Paty Oliver piensa que es para darle consuelo y el a pesar de haber perdido se iría a Brasil por lo que de todas formas se lo pediría en eso abre los brazos para recibir a Paty todos sus compañeros estaban mirando y Paty salta a los brazos de Steve y le dice

"Sabia que podías hacerlo" y se besan apasionadamente.

"Te amo" Dijo dándole una vuelta en el aire

"Yo también te amo"


	6. Chapter 6

**Reacciones**

**Capitulo VI**

"Yo también te amo" repitió Oliver en voz alta.

Sus compañeros corrieron a ver a su capitán. Querían matar a Hyuga. Los chicos del Thor vieron esto y corrieron a defender a la feliz pareja que no se enteraba de nada.

"Paty" dijo Oliver, pero no recibió respuesta. "PATY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO"

"Oliver lo siento yo" dijo separándose del Tigre

"QUE, QUE SIENTES ACABO DE PERDER Y TU TE METES CON ESE"

"NO LE GRITES" intervino Steve.

"Amor puedo con él, aprovecha de celebrar con tus amigos, que después vamos a celebrar los dos" dijo besándolo.

"Segura" dijo mirándola tiernamente, realidad a él solo le importaba que ella estuviera bien

"Si bebe vete, a celebrar" ella no quería peleas y la celebración no

"Cualquier cosa me llamas, te beso mas tarde"

"Vamos vamos" dijo Richard tomando Steve del brazo nadie quería peleas

"Ganamos capitán" grito Ralf dijo saltando sobre su amigo

"Ganamos Ralf Al fin ganamos"

"Te quedas con la chica y con el partido" dijo Richard

"Buen campeonato" dijo Ralf. Finalmente se fueron a celebrar

"Oliver"

"Paty no tienes nada que decir"

"Yo no quería que te enteraras así"

"No importa, es mi culpa yo nunca te di el lugar que te merecías pero te juro que lo solucionare"

"Oliver no tienes que hacer nada"

"Como que no, estas con el para hacerme tomar una decisión y te elijo" dijo sonriendo

"No te entiendo"

"Si lo que querías era llamar mi atención lo conseguiste, en todo caso yo ya había decidido pedir que te fueras conmigo a Brasil" dijo abrazándola

"Oliver no"

"Paty esta bien te perdono"

"NO TIENES NADA QUE PERDONARME"

"Esta bien, como quieras, nos vamos después del terminado el campeonato internacional nos vamos a Brasil"

"NO, no me estas escuchando, yo estoy con Steve, yo quiero a Steve"

"NO PATY, entiendo que me demore en decírtelo pero yo quiero que estemos juntos"

"Oliver escúchame"

"NO"

"Oli tenemos que ir la premiación" dijo Bruce tomando a su amigo que parecía se iba a desmayar. Cuando se lo llevaban llego corriendo Steve.

"Estas bien" dio mirándola con ojitos de gato con bostas

"Todo bien, no me escucho, quiere que me vaya a Brasil con el"

"Ok" dijo Steve tristemente

"Hey, te estaré esperando" dijo besándolo dulcemente

"Siempre voy a estar aquí no tienes que esperar"

"Vete a recibir tu premio lo mereces"

Mientras Oliver con sus compañeros

"Oli estas bien"

"Nos vamos a Brasil" dijo sonriendo.

"Pero ella esta con…" interrumpió Bruce

"NO, es solo para sacarme celos"

"Capitán no es lo que parece" dijo tímidamente Al señalando a la feliz pareja

"Es solo para que…" dijo Oliver rompiendo en llanto

"Esta bien" dijo Bruce abrazando a su amigo

"Ya veremos que hacer después de la premiación" dijo otro chico

La premiación estuvo mucho mas tensa que los años anteriores Claro que para los chicos del Thor era todo miel sobre hojuelas, Steve estaba feliz porque en el fondo siempre tubo miedo que en el momento que Oliver se enterara podía hacer algo para que Paty se fuera con él pero no ella le dijo que se quedaría con el, ya no podía ser mas feliz, tenia todo lo que quería.

Al terminar la premiación se tenían que intercambiar las camisetas pues con el tumulto generado ni siquiera se acordaron y se vería muy mal si no lo hicieran por lo Richard se puso de acuerdo con Al para que ambos capitanes cumplieran con el ritual sin matarse.

"Steve recuerda no matarlo y finge que esta todo bien" ordeno discretamente Richard

"Como si fuera tan fácil, le pidió irse a Brasil con él" Steve estaba claramente furioso con Oliver

"Ella te quiere"

"Lo se pero yo jamás haría una cosa así, es tan…"

"Impertinente" rió Richard

"Que tierno dejémoslo así mejor"

"Solo recuerda no lo mates"

"Ok"

"Oliver es solo un cambio de camiseta" dijo Al

"No"

"Sino estas dejando al Niupi como un mal perdedor" era la ultima carta que le quedaba por jugar

"Me quito a Paty"

"Te has puesto a pensar que tu la dejaste ir"

"Como me dices eso creí que eras mi amigo"

"Lo soy por esto te lo dijo habla con ella"

"No puedo"

"Si puedes y también puedes ir y cambiar las camisetas"

"Como quieres que me pare frente a él"

"Igual como él lo hizo cuando perdió, Oliver somos amigos por eso te voy a decir esto que no te gustara pero tienes que escucharlo. Steve todas las veces que perdió siempre fue el primero en felicitarte y reconocer tu triunfo, a pesar de que no nos llevemos bien de hecho es el que peor se lleva con todos me atrevería decir que es el mas leal contrincante, juega rudo rodando las faltas pero todo lo hace dentro del reglamento y cuando hace algo incorrecto es el primero en disculparse, si bien no nos justa su forma de ser o como persona creo que se merece que lo felicites como el tantas veces lo hizo y el Oliver que conozco mi amigo Oliver haría lo correcto"

"Al se que tienes razón pero no encuentro muy leal de su parte quitarme a Paty"

"No has pensado que se quieren yo los vi, y creo que no tiene nada que ver contigo"

"Como puedes decir eso, a todas luces es un jodete Oliver"

"No seas tan egocéntrico"

"como puedes decir eso"

"Se que te duele. Pero no crees que si hubiesen querido joderte te lo hubieran dicho antes del partido"

"No lo se, o sea Paty no pero ese"

"Viste como la mira Oliver ti jamás la has visto así"

"No lo se"

"Cambia camiseta y después conversan con calma en un lugar privado"

"No quiero pero tienes razón"

En medio de la cancha ambos muchachos se miran con rabia y nada tiene que ver con el partido. Ambos se sacan las camisetas y se la extienden al otro.

"Buen partido" dijo Oliver

"Gracias tu igual"

"Como que le hagas daño a Paty o la estés utilizando…"

"Yo no hablo de mis relaciones con desconocidos"

"Vamos Steve"

"Yo no te conozco y no quiero hacerlo y tu por cierto no me conoces y no quiero que lo hagas, contigo solo hablo de futbol cuando sea estrictamente necesario"

"Paty se viene a Brasil conmigo" dijo pensando tonarlo por sorpresa y tal vez generar un quiebre.

"Acaso no escuchaste cuando te dijo que no"

"Que estas diciendo"

"Paty te dijo que no"

"¿Como sabes eso?"

"Ella me lo dijo" dijo muy calmado. "Ahora terminemos con la farsa que tengo que ir a celebrar con mi novia"

"¿Tu novia?"

"Por supuesto, que esperabas"

"No lo se" dijo acercándose para que les tomaran la foto.

Los entrenadores fueron puestos al corriente de lo que estaba pasando por lo que apenas terminaron las fotos ambos chicos fueron llevados a sus respectivos camarines. Donde los equipos fueron felicitados por el fantástico desempeño.

A Paty todos la miraban feo en el sector del Niupi

"Como pudiste" la increpo finalmente una de las asistentes

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida privada pero si estar preocupada por mi desempeño jamás lo descuide y no hice nada que pudiese perjudicar al equipo"

"Como que no"

"Mi relación con Steve al único que pudo perjudicar fue a él y él corrió ese riesgo por mi, yo ni siquiera le dije a Oliver antes del partido para no perjudicar su concentración"

"Que buena eres"

"Suficiente" dijo Oliver

"Se que estas enojado pero no hice nada malo"

"¿Por que él?"

"Porque el me vio, Oliver estuve loca por ti años y jamás me viste"

"Paty"

"No, sabes que es lo mas triste, que a él le paso lo mismo, pero yo lo vi a tiempo, Oliver en una tarde mi vida cambio, sabes lo triste que es saber que ustedes iban a reaccionar así, se hubiesen enterado de la forma que fuera hubiesen reaccionado igual, en cambio sus amigos estuvieron tan felices por él, y sabes nosotros siempre dijimos que somos mejores jugadores, amigos, personas que ellos y la verdad no les llegamos ni a los talones, me da envidia sabre que sus amigos lo apoyan a muerte y que los míos, perdón me dejaron claro que yo no tengo amigos, solo son mis amigos mientras este aquí arrastrándome por alguien que no me quiere, solo para subirte el ego"

"Paty no es cierto"

"Quien me felicito o al menos quien no me miro con odio… nadie, gracias 'amigos'" dijo mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos.

En eso sienten tocar la puerta.

"¿Que haces aquí?" Pregunto Bruce enojado.

"Paty, bebe no llores" dijo entrando sin esperar invitación su novia estaba llorando.

"Esta bien amor, ve a celebrar"

"No te voy a dejar, tu decides o te vienes comigo o me quedo contigo, pero tú no estas sola"

"Gracias" dijo besándolo.

"Tengo que hablar con Oliver"

"No"

"Hey" le dijo un reto simpático

"Te hizo llorar"

"Vete, va a estar todo bien o sino le puedes dar una paliza" rió Paty.

"Ok, pero no me convence" dijo besándole la nariz.

"Mira le guste a quien le guste y le disguste a quien le disguste con Paty estamos juntos y esto no tiene nada que ver contigo" dijo mirando a Oliver. "Se supone que Paty su amiga no deberían tratarla así."

"Vamos" dijo Paty tomándolo de la mano.

"Paty, podemos hablar" pidió suplicante

"5 minutos, amor me esperas" dijo mirando a Steve con amor.

"Te espero afuera" dijo besándola.

"Steve gracias"

"Te amo" dijo saliendo

"Yo también te amo, Steve te beso luego"

"Te estaré esperando" dijo sonriendo salio finalmente.

"Dios ese si que esta enamorado" dijo Bruce

"Chicos pueden esperar fuera pidió Oliver"

Cuando salieron vieron a Steve apoyado en una pared, con una niñita en los brazos.

"Si tenemos que esperar un ratito" le decía Steve dulcemente

"Pero cuando estoy aburrida"

"Como 5 minutos"

"Tanto"

"Sip pero puedes ir a jugar con los chicos"

"Nooooo, así aprovecho de regalonear contigo"

"Aprovecha porque después me voy una semana"

"Eso es tantoooo"

"Princesita te llamare todos los días"

"¿Ella te hace feliz?"

"Si, mucho"

"Entonces te presto"

"Gracias"

"¿Quién esta princesita?" Pregunto Al

"Es mi hermanita"

Mientras Paty y Oliver no sabían quien empesabaria hablar.

"Mira" dijo finalmente Paty

"Escucho"

"Teníamos una conversión pendiente y después del partido contra los Koryoto lo seguí, conocí cosas de él que me enamoraron y después conversamos y ya estamos de novios, no te voy a contar detalles porque es parte de nuestra intimidad"

"¿Porque no me dijiste?"

"En que momento, Oliver no le dije a nadie porque quería que fueras el primero en saber, y no te quise decir antes del partido para que no te desconcentraras"

"Y no se te ocurrió decirme antes de saltar encima de él"

"Si, pero porque tendría que posponerlo mas a él por ti, Oliver no lo conoces el no se merece eso, el es la mejor persona que he conocido y tengo la dicha que me quiera"

"Tienes razón disculpa por haber reaccionado así, pero yo hoy había decidido jugármela por ti y pedirte que te fueras a Brasil conmigo"

"Tarde, pero lo prefiero, disculpa pero yo lo prefiero, contigo solo fue un encaprichamiento infantil"

"Gracias creo, ¿te hace feliz?"

"Mucho"

"¿Y tus papás que opinan?"

"Están felices, después vamos a salir a celebrar con la familia de Steve y después el Tivi se va a casa conmigo una semana, para las presentaciones oficiales y ver como vamos a seguir"

"Si, porque igual no viven en la misma ciudad"

"Si pero haremos que funcione"

"Y como que los tíos dejaron que se quede en tu casa"

"Hablaron con la mamá de Steve y ellos lo invitaron, igual que la tía me invito"

"Que estas grandes"

"Si están madurando" se rieron

"Vamos, tu Tivi te esta esperando" dijo abrazándola

Cuando la vieron salir, la hermanita de Steve grito

"Por fin" dijo yendo a abrazar a Paty

"Lo siento" rió Paty

"No hay problema, igual aproveche de regalonear, pero vamos" dijo tomándola de la mano

"Chao chicos nos vemos en casa"

"Chao nos vemos"

Steve se tomo la mano de su hermana y se fueron los tres juntos

"¿Como estas?" Pregunto Bruce

"Mejor, ella lo quiere, mas de lo que yo podré quererla jamás"

En el cementerio le dieron un momento en privado a Steve con su padre.

"Bueno papi la ultima vez que estuve aquí se que no te deje tranquilo, así que vine a contarte que volví al equipo ganamos el campeonato así que poco a poco voy cumpliendo la promesa que te hice, se que me estas cuidando siempre, pero quería decírtelo personalmente. Te acuerdas de la Paty, bueno somos novios, y quería preguntarte si esta bien que me vaya a su casa a conocer a su familia, mamá ya me dio permiso así que supongo que tu igual. Sabes que te adoro y te quiero con mi alma, viste los goles que te dedique, siempre que estoy en la cancha estas más presente, te quiero papi, te extraño demasiado, nos haces mucha falta" Dijo volviendo con el resto de la familia.

Después todos disfrutaron un rato agradable y fueron a casa de Steve donde después de tomar once se fueron a casa de Paty.

En casa de Paty las cosas salieron de maravilla pues para el papá de Paty Steve fue el hijo que siempre quiso, por lo que se llevaron excelente. El primer tiempo lo pasaron evitando a los chicos del niupi pero finalmente tuvieron que juntarse, limaron todos los roces, y les dieron sus bendiciones.

Pudieron coordinar los viajes y llamadas de teléfono por lo que la distancia no fue un impedimento para desarrollar su amor ya que ambos eran bienvenidos en sus respectivos hogares por lo que la pareja se fue fortaleciendo con el tiempo y cuando llego el momento de que Steve se fuera a jugar a Italia no lo dudaron ni un segundo, claro esta que Steve al pedírselo lo hizo con un bello anillo de compromiso.

Espero hayan disfrutado de la historia, la verdad es que mi primera intención fue quedar hasta el primer capitulo pero bueno creo que resulto bastante decente. Si quieren una segunda parte solo pídanla y lo escribiré, pero no les aseguro que sea pronto porque me encuentro en estos momentos dedicada a la preparación de mi examen de grado pero una vez concluido no les quepa duda que volveré escribir una segunda parte si así lo quieren u otras historias.

Cuídense y muchas gracias a todas las personas que tuvieron la gentileza de dedicarme sus palabras.

Con cariño.

Kathya


End file.
